


I Am A Pirate, You Are A Prince

by WingedGhoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pirate!AU, Pirate!Junkrat, This fic is kinda based off a song., idk what put here anymore tbh, just like most my other fics lol, prince!lucio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedGhoul/pseuds/WingedGhoul
Summary: Being stuck in a prison isn't so bad, Jamison comes to think... especially when there's a hot guy - who so happens to be a Prince - that comes to visit whenever he possibly can!





	

**Author's Note:**

> For reference to how Prince Lucio and Pirate Junkrat look - please direct yourselves to these two posts! One is by a frindo of mine {The Prince Lucio design that I adore} and the other is mine {Pirate Junkrat design}
> 
> http://silent--explosions.tumblr.com/post/152984989143/  
> http://drawingpenguin.tumblr.com/post/157486736993/

It was always strange coming back to land after spending what felt like months at sea: Having the ground steady beneath legs that wished to sway with the currents of the seas, nothing moving constantly and having no worries about falling into the waiting maws of the blue waters. Jamison never understood how other pirates could walk on such decks with their peg-legs: Having one was not ideal; he had lost his right leg in an accident not too long ago, which was the very same one that caused the massive scarring along a good deal of his right arm. He was glad that the nerves hadn’t been damaged and it was still usable, he wouldn’t have been any use to his captain if he couldn’t use about half of his body.

The pirate scene was an interesting one to say the least; his main job was working with the cannons, making sure they were clean and in top shape for when battles broke out between ships – be it other pirate ships or military ships. There was just one thing about having such a job... he could never keep himself clean from all the gunpowder, and after a million attempts he stopped even trying. The gunpowder and grime sticking to his skin now impossible to wash off completely: However he did manage to keep his good hand clean, but that was thanks to his second job; scrubbing the deck.

When his job was done tending to the cannons down below deck, he’d grab a bucket filled with water, a mop or a scrubber and would start working on keeping the deck clean of filth and making sure it didn’t splinter for those who didn’t wear shoes. His friend, Mako, would often help him out, showing him the spots that needed the most tending and bringing him more buckets if he ran out of water. Other people had the same job, but it always felt like Jamison’s responsibility because every time he looked around nobody else was scrubbing the damn deck.

The ship had stopped at one of the ports of Brazil – a secret one that was open to Pirates - to gather supplies and for the crew to do what they will to let off a little steam; such as either drinking or making merry with the prostitutes. Of course, Jamison found no interest in the women around the tavern, so he simply drank, even if he wasn’t too big of a fan of the alcohol the place served. The entire tavern was loud and wild with laughing and yelling from the crew and a few other patrons. Mako and himself were probably the only two who sat in silence together, away from the rest. The silence between them didn’t last too long, for Mako struck up conversation;

“I hear people saying the Pirate era is coming to an end.”

“Yea?”                                                                              

“Mm-hmm… the royalties all over are having any and all pirates executed if they catch them, more so than usual.”

“Shit, mate… they’re really clampin’ down on that now, eh?” Jamison muttered, tapping his index finger on the glass that held nothing but the slight aroma of what he had drank. It wasn’t a big surprise. It had been common for the armies and the royals to execute pirates seeing as they were practical criminals… and criminals like them had to be dealt with – the punishment for being a pirate was death in many states. Jamison would rather die at sea than die at the gallows, for the sea was his life and his home so to speak. He sighed and quickly ducked when a sudden bottle flew by his head, letting out a startled yelp as he tried to look for who threw it as it shattered against the wall, glass pieces sprinkling across the floor as whatever liquid inside it slowly dripped to the floor, a huge wet spot forming where it was thrown.

He gave up almost as quick as he began, figuring the other pirates to simply be drunk and a sudden fight had broken out, not wanting to get into anything what with his peg-leg and bad arm that he didn’t want to damage any more. Mako patted him on the back before he stood from the seat, moving to either join the fight, or to put an end to it. As much as he would have loved to see the big guy knock in a few teeth, he kept his eyes on his glass, staring at it just as he had been. Something was off, and he should have trusted his instincts to leave the tavern, but he couldn't find it in him to budge from his spot.

That was when someone yelled out; the room was too loud to hear, but Jamison was certain that someone had yelled something about ‘guards’. All he knew that the entire crew began to pour out of the tavern in a rush, to which he quickly followed, nearly tripping due to his peg-leg. Yet as much as he tried to stay on his two feet, he fell right over.

He tried to get up, noticing every single one of his mates had left the scene, leaving him in the sudden rough hands of the guards. It was unexpected and it caught him off-guard, that was for sure. That was perhaps the way the armies and royals were collecting the pirates – catching them completely by surprise so they had no time to fight back. Jamison didn’t struggle, going limp in the grasp of the men who dragged him out of the tavern to meet with their chief whom stood outside.

Jamison wished Mako was here with him – he couldn’t stand being alone and the big guy brought a lot of comfort to him - he was a great friend, the only friend the slim male had on the ship he was crewing on. How was it he was the only one they had managed to catch? Perhaps everyone had seen the guards coming and had fled within a second before they were spotted… Jamison quickly threw on a smug grin as he stared up at the chief of the guardsmen. He could tell this man was one of those extremely serious types that had a stick up their ass, so he decided to humor the man once he spoke to him.

“And just what are you smiling about?”

“Nothin’ big, jus’ that outfit ya’ wearin’… pretty terribly when it comes t’ taste, don’t ya think?” He snickered.

“Says the man who is wearing tatters for pants and hardly something that could be considered a shirt. Take him away, he reeks… surely he will make good friends with the rats that scurry around the prison floors. He looks like he would fit right in with them.”

“Oh boy! Maybe I can train ‘em! Make ‘em find ya an’ bite ya’ eyes out!” He cackled.

“A crazy one, aren’t you? Away with him. He makes me want to vomit…”

Jamison smirked and stuck out his tongue before being roughly pulled and dragged away from the tavern.  He knew he’d be spending a good week in some dank, dark prison cell that was completely filthy and would seem quite fit for what pirates lived with every day before being hug at the gallows. Though maybe he’d get lucky and some of his crew might come to save him. On the other hand, that was a big ‘fat chance’. The only one who’d probably noticed he was gone would be Mako, but even then he was sure the big drongo wouldn’t decide to do a whole operation just to attempt to get him out of jail. His fate was already sealed, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

It took them long enough to get him to his cell, tossing him inside before slamming the door shut and locking it. He could hear the guards laughing as they walked up the stairs to go back to doing whatever it was they did. He could have cared less, and he was right about the cell. They had thrown him into a corner cell, meaning he got to lean up against more than one wall that wasn't cold metal, but instead cold stone – way to make it interesting!

The bed that was suspended just above the ground was wooden and held just a pillow and nothing else. On the ship they only had hammocks, not hard beds that were like that. He scoffed and looked out the window that was at the back of the cell trying to see if he could spy his ship on the waters as the sun rose far off in the distance.

The window wasn’t too wide or too big, he could barely stick a hand through it but at least he had a good view of the city and the ocean. The sky had turned black with swirling clouds; an obvious indication it was going to be raining soon if he knew any better, a possible thunderstorm was rolling in.

Jamison threw himself onto the bed, resting one hand behind his head while the other laid on his chest. Well, now what was he going to do?  Not much besides stare up at the ceiling and hope no rats decided to make him lunch while he slept, if he could sleep. He didn’t like the silence in the cells; it made him anxious, a shiver running through him from both a sudden cold wind that blew in from the slit of a window and his body wanting to move around to make any noise that would fill the silence.

“What I wouldn’t give t’ hear th’ ocean waves hittin’ th’ side of th’ ship… that always helped me get t’ sleep…” he mumbled, moving his hand that rested behind his head over his eyes. What was he going to do? Nothing. He just had to pray to whoever was listening that he managed to get out before he went to the gallows.

 

* * *

 

“I think it is going to rain today, don’t you think so, Prince?” the maid spoke as she helped Lucio get ready, tying up his hair with a green string before stepping away. “It is quite dark outside…”

Lucio wasn’t focused on anything the servant was saying, his brows furrowed as he was deep in thought. It was only when she gently shook his shoulders that he snapped back to reality, startled but in-the-now.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. I do believe it will start raining today.  It is not very often that it does, so we should be thankful,” he muttered, pulling at his gloves as his thoughts once again swirled and he was lost in them again. This happened often; he would daydream and would completely ignore a conversation that had been going on despite how important it was. He was always somewhere else – in his mind of course. “Even if most of the storms we have always carry thunder with them, and possible dark omens… but we should still be glad that it comes when it does…”

The servant giggled and gave a nod before she left the room, leaving the Prince to his duties.  He looked at himself in the mirror, his reflection not impressing him in the slightest. He hated wearing this outfit, he just wanted to explore the world… but he was stuck here, giving boring orders and never doing things… fun. He remembered when he was a child, he would always go out and mess around in the town, see how much trouble he could get into before he was caught by the guards and brought straight back to the castle. He’d always get lectured and then forced to bathe, but he’d do it all over again because he loved exploring things. He wanted to get out, even if he held the title of Prince he wanted… out. He needed to explore farther out, see the world. He only knew of the world from the teachings his father gave him, which weren’t ever very interesting and were mostly about how dangerous the seas could be due to pirates.

Pirates were the bane of the Royalties, so he was told. They would steal and sink ships, murder perfectly good men for no reason whatsoever. Of course this made Lucio far more curious about the world out there, it did little to quench his need to go out. But at this age… he was far more proper, no longer going out like he had when he was a child. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t go out to see what he could.

He walked down the steps, moving towards the main doors to the palace, one of the servants quickly opening one of the large doors for him. He nodded his thanks and was about to go out but was stopped by two guards who quickly saluted.

“At ease, boys.” He mumbled, walking past them. “Say, you do not mind me joining you on your patrol, do you?” he questioned, looking towards the two.

“We were just going to check on the prisoner that was brought in earlier… I do not think the Prince should interact with such a filthy creature such as a pirate…”

“Nonsense. Please, I would like to see exactly what this pirate is about. Surely they are not so scary behind bars, wouldn’t you say?”

The two guards looked towards each other, uncertain if they should allow the Prince to come along, but the two nodded in unison, to which Lucio smiled and joined them as they began their trek. The Prince wondered exactly what this pirate was like. Would he have an eyepatch like the stereotypical pirate? A peg-leg? His mind raced with all kinds of looks this seadog could have, and he nearly giggled at each of them. Maybe this pirate had a big beer belly.

 

* * *

 

Jamison tapped his peg-leg against the bars of his cell, needing some sort of sound to drown-out the silence that filled the large room. He was standing up, arms dangling outside of the bars as he looked around in a hopeful manner. No rescue team yet. Not that he was expecting one, but it sure as hell would have been nice to know that he was that valued aboard the ship. He kept the cannons working as if they were new and was the only damn one willing to do the most dangerous of things. But it seemed that he didn’t matter all that much, now did he?

Jamison stopped clanking his leg against the bars upon hearing voices, but he didn’t pull on a hopeful face, instead he hunched over and wrapped his peg-leg around his good leg the best he could, spying shadows moving along the far walls of the prison. And as the guards came into view, Jamison couldn’t help but scowl, only to have it falter the second he put it on. And that was when he noticed someone with them; a suit of white with red trimmings, his skin a lovely mocha colour with dreads tied up in a rather cute fashion. The guards walked by the cell, but the male stopped as he made eye-contact with him.

And then he smiled. And it wasn’t a smug smile, _oh no_ , it was that sort of genuine smile that you hardly ever see out on the seas.

Jamison could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat and he quickly backed off from the bars – almost tripping over himself in the process.

“Prince Lucio! Please, do not fall behind! I would prefer not being yelled at by the King or Queen if we lost you…” one of the guards called.

“I will be there in a second,” he called back, keeping his eyes locked on the pirates.

Prince Lucio, huh? Well shit, didn’t that sound all fancy? Jamison opened his mouth to say something, but found no cruel words could leave his mouth as much as he wanted to say them.

“I’ve never met a real pirate before,” the Prince suddenly spoke, keeping his voice at a low whisper as to not alert the guards. He moved closer to the bars, causing Jamison to take another step back. “I hear you guys get to sail all over the world, discovering all sorts of things… is that true?”

“…” Jamison kept his mouth shut, crossing his arms over his chest as he furrowed his brows. As much as his heart was racing and his face was reddening, he couldn’t believe the Prince pretending to be friendly with him. It was tough enough to trust anyone out on the seas, and why should he trust any royalty? Yet even with Jamison’s tight lips, Lucio still seemed to be chipper.

“I get it… don’t talk to the royals, huh? I understand…” Lucio looked to the ground, “I’ve just… I’ve always wondered what the world was like. I don’t like it here… it’s too… confining. too much of one thing, every day is practically the same...”

“Ain’t you landlovers like it that way? Only stayin’ in one place at a time? Livin' th' comfy life?” Jamison scoffed, not wanting to say such a thing, but he couldn’t let his guard down. For if this Prince wasn’t going to let him out and avoid being hung at the gallows, why be nice? And more so, it wasn’t like the Prince would share this… strange feeling that was going on inside of the pirate. He was _royalty_ for Davy Jones’ sake!

“Prince Lucio! Please!” The guard came back and narrowed his eyes at the pirate, who sat down on the hard bed in his cell, giving a wide grin up at him. “Please, sir. May we leave? I would not think you would enjoy the company of this filthy creature…”

“Oi! Tha’s rather rude! I’ll have ya’ know I practically take baths every day.” He snickered. “Th’ gunpowder an’ grime’s jus’ hard for th' ocean water t’ get out…”

“Yet you still reek like death itself.”

“Guardsman, I would appreciate it if you argued about this sort of thing not in my presence,” the Prince frowned, looking to the taller. “I do not care if you insult him, just do not do it in-front of me.”

“Yessir… Apologies…”

The Prince looked at Jamison as he was going to leave, but quickly stopped. “May I know your name?” he whispered.

“…Junkrat. ‘S me nicknameon me ship I work on, me real name ya’ need not be knowin’.” He growled.

“Junkrat…very well then. Good to know.” He nodded before walking out of view. Jamison scoffed, laying back down on the bed. Well wasn’t that a surprise? The Prince actually spoke to him as if he was a human being and not some rum-sipping, filthy and smelly pirate. How fascinating that was. He kind of hoped to see him again, but highly doubt it’d happen. There was no way a Prince could sneak away to see some stupid pirate locked away to die.

Though it was a nice thought to think of as the rain began to come down; starting out as a light drizzle but eventually coming down like bullets.

Just like out at sea, minus all the swaying back and forth and having to walk around in it all the time.


End file.
